Rundown
thumb|The Map of Rundown. The Map Rundown, like Favela, takes place in a 'run-down' village in Brazil. A mountain similar to Corcovado is visible in the background, suggesting it is located close to Rio De Janeiro. The map is contested by Task Force 141 and the Militia. Tactics *Most players will generally go to the the second floor of the buildings on this map, shooting the enemy players from above for some quick easy kills. This tactic can also be reversed so the people on the bridge camp and wait for someone to approach the large window so they can get an easy headshot on them.There is also a small bridge which is frequantly under heavy fire, its recomended that the player camp to one side of it with a shotgun or a pistol. *Anybody that crosses a bridge is instantly an easy target. Unless the player's team has control of the bridge area, minimize crossing. *There is a small steep hill on the far left of the smaller side of the river, where one can climb to the top by jumping on or using other tactics. On top of the hill, a prone player is barely visible, making this an excellent spot for sniping. *When on the side closest to the river in the two connected buildings there are sandbag bunkers in the second floor window allowing one to have decent cover for their left side. *Most of the buildings are made out of sheet metal meaning LMG's with FMJ and Scavenger Pro are recommended on this map making it easier to kill enemies by blind-firing into the walls of buildings. It is also good for some sniping since it is possible to get on many of the buildings' roofs. There is a lot grass to hide in for cover on this map and many open areas great for close to medium combat, but can be avoided by going prone in the grass and staying still. *It is also useful to use an unguided rocket, such as an AT4 or RPG to shoot into the windows. Oftentimes, a well placed rocket can take out one or two people who camp in the various buildings/windows. *In the cantina, there is a camping spot accessible from the second floor by crossing the narrow beams. Trivia *A bombed out building can be found on the Militia side of the map that is almost identical to a building on Overgrown, including a rough sketch of ex-President Al-Fulani. *Caged chickens are scattered throughout the map. *A single turret can be found on the map with a commanding view of the middle bridge. It must be climbed to however, so it is generally inefficient to try. *There is a good sized bar on this map. *There is an indestructible TV on this map in front of the bridge. *A jeep to the left of the Milita spawn has the exact same blood splatter on the dashboard as the jeep you escape in on The Enemy of My Enemy. Video thumb|300px|left|Gameplay on Rundown Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Multiplayer